Un amour qui semblait impossible
by Angemort
Summary: Hermione en a assé de sa vie et déside de tout changer HGTEJ
1. Chapter 1

Un amour qui s'emblait impossible

Chapitre 1 : Désespoir

Cette jeune fille, pensive, assise sur le bord de la tour d'astronomie, cette fille triste, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du survient et de Ronald Weasley. Elle est toujours entourée de ses amis, pourtant, elle est souvent triste. Dumbledore est mort, et l'école a continuée d'accueillir les élèves et de leur enseigner la magie. Hermione est désormais en 7ème année, en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron, Ron qui d'ailleurs et amoureux d'elle, mais elle ; elle ne l'aime pas, elle ne sait pas qui elle aime, pourtant elle a le sentiment de le connaître.

L'orage commence à tonner, et au même moment, une chouette brune s'approche d'Hermione avec une lettre. Intriguée, Hermione saisit la lettre et commence à la lire, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, qui coulent lentement sur son visage. Elle entend des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourne et aperçois Harry. Elle sort discrètement sa baguette.

Harry : je peux savoir se que tu fais la, Hermione ?

Hermione : tient tient, monsieur le survivent, va t'en !

Harry : quoi ? Mais Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione (imite Harry): ''mais Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?''. Il se passe que je veux que tu disparaisses de mon champ de vision !

Harry : mais…

Hermione : Va t'en !

Harry n'a pas l'occasion de répliquer d'Hermione saute du haut de la tour d'astronomie, sous les yeux ébahi d'Harry.

Harry : HERMIONE !

Hermione entend Harry l'appeler, mais c'est trop tard, elle s'approche de plus en plus du sol, et au moment même où elle touche le sol, un éclaire aveuglant surgit.


	2. Chapitre 2: la nouvelle arrivante

Chapitre 2 : la nouvelle arrivante

Hermione entend Harry l'appeler, mais c'est trop tard, elle s'approche de plus en plus du sol, et au moment même où elle touche le sol, un éclaire aveuglant surgit.

Hermione se réveil quelques heures plus tard dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle ouvre les yeux et croit avoir une crise cardiaque, Dumbledore est la, bien vivant devant elle, quoique plus jeune.

Hermione : pro… professeur Dumbledore ? Vous êtes de nouveau la ?

Dumbledore : je vous demande pardon, Miss ?

Hermione : Hermione Granger

Dumbledore : Miss Granger, je ne vous aie jamais vu.

Hermione : heu… mais je… j'étais une de vos élèves, et le principal c'est que vous soyez de retour

Dumbledore : je vous demande pardon ? je vous ais dit que je ne vous avez jamais vu et je suis encore moins partit de Poudlard les dernier temps.

Hermione : Mais… nous sommes en quelle année ?

Dumbledore : en 1942, pourquoi cette question ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent d'étonnement.

Hermione : mais… alors… je suis allée dans le passé…

Dumbledore : vous venez du futur ?

Hermione hoche la tête.

Dumbledore : je suppose que vous voulez retourner dans votre époque…

Hermione : NON !

Dumbledore (intrigué): très bien, vous pourrez continuer votre scolarité ici, vous êtes en quelle année ?

Hermione : je suis en 7ème année, professeur.

Dumbledore : très bien, j'en aviserais le directeur et vous serez répartie se soir, en attendant, il vous faudra allé acheter vous manuels scolaire.

Hermione : d'accord, merci. J'ai de l'argent sur moi, je pense que sa devrait suffire largement pour tout acheter.

Dumbledore donne la liste des fournitures à Hermione, et celle-ci alla à Prés-au-lard acheter tout ce qui était nécessaire pour sa scolarité.

A 20h, Hermione attendait devant la porte de la grande salle.

Dipped : chers élèves, je voudrais vous annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle élève, qui entrera directement en 7ème année. Miss Hermione Granger, s'il vous plait !

Hermione entra dans la grande salle, sous les murmures des élèves. Elle s'avança dignement jusqu'au choipeau et le mi sur sa tête. La réponse ne tarda pas.

Choipeau : Serpentard !

Hermione se leva, fière d'elle, après tout elle voulait changer de vie non ? Et être à Serpentard était déjà un très bon début.

Elle fut accueillie par les élèves de sa maison, et elle s'assit à la table.


End file.
